The search for alternate energy sources in the United States and throughout the world is progressing at an ever increasing rate as the available supplies of energy are being consumed. There are many alternate sources of energy which might be tapped but for technological and/or cost considerations. Solar energy is one source which is being extensively examined due to its abundance and to an apparent absence of environmentally deleterious side effects.
The technology and theory for producing basic photovoltaic cells which generate electrical energy in response to solar input is generally well known. The main technical problems which are currently under investigation deal with reducing this basic technology to a practice which is applicable to the production of such photovoltaic cells at a cost which is competitive with that required to construct and operate present day power generating facilities utilizing such energy sources as oil, coal, or nuclear fission. To accomplish this goal, it is apparent that electrical generating stations utilizing photovoltaic cells must be fabricated using mass production techniques wherein large areas, measured in terms of square miles, can be literally covered with such mass-produced photovoltaic cells. In accordance with the present invention, large area photovoltaic panels will be formed using production-type techniques and will thereafter be formed into an array of series connected photovoltaic cells in a process suited to mass production and in a size to generate commercial quantities of electrical energy.